Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Revelation
by Ace-Triad
Summary: C.E. 77: A new protagonist, a new war, a new destiny. Sequel to Gundam SEED Destiny. Rated T for some coarse language. R&R fairly, and Enjoy. Currently on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: Enter Black Phantom

Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: Revelation

Note: This fanfic is set after the events of Gundam Seed Destiny and Gundam Seed vs. Astray. I am introducing a new protagonist. He, will have SEED power like Kira, or Athrun, where the user displays superb pilot skills, and goes in a beserker rage. Also, for lovers of Kira, or Shinn, and the rest of the original Gundam SEED crew, you will have to wait for a few episodes, because I am introducing this protagonist.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Seed/Destiny universe, though I dream to turn this into an anime in place, with I as its producer, director, writer and actor of the protagonist. Review fairly, honestly, give tips, and enjoy.

Ace-Triad

Phase 1: Enter Black Phantom

_Lagrange 5, near Armory 2_ (a military colony built in a asteroid), 12:00 P.M.

Two GINN MS, painted in black and purple, were patrolling the space near Armory 2 with their machineguns and swords.

Their pilots were bored as there were no enemies in sight. The first said to the other, "Hey Bob, how much do we have to wait here until our shifts are done?"

The second replied, "Two hours, Joe. And my name's not Bob, it's-

But before he could answer, green lasers struck his GINN and it exploded.

Joe was shocked and asked, "What the fuck was that?" "Oh shit-"

Soon, the same lasers destroyed his GINN.

A third GINN, this time equipped with a katana, was also patrolling and saw his two colleagues exploding. "Red Alert! We're being attacked! Call for backup!"

But soon, the laser beams destroyed his GINN too.

A squadron of black painted GINNs, desert painted ZAKU Warriors and ZAKU Phantoms, desert painted GuAIZ and black and silver painted GOUF Ignited MS, immediately deployed into the area.

On a nearby asteroid, a black winged, MS with a humanoid face called a Gundam appeared from nowhere, with beam rifle in hand. Its pilot was wearing a black helmet, a black flight suit, and a black trench coat.

"Alright team, our orders are to eliminate the terrorist group New Eternity and liberate or eliminate the prototype MS in Armory 2. Let's move!"

Several GOUF and ZAKU mobile suits emerged from the asteroid, as well as the black mobile suit. Between the ZAKU and GOUF squadrons were a green GOUF Ignited and a crimson Blaze ZAKU Phantom.

Within seconds, the enemy MS team engaged the terrorist MS. Some of the MS fired laser barrages from their beam weapons, while others engaged in melee combat with metal swords and katanas. But, the anti-terrorist MS were beginning to be decimated, as the terrorist MS showed superior pilot skills.

The crimson ZAKU Phantom unleashed a barrage of missiles onto a terrorist GOUF Ignited, stabbing a green ZAKU. The GOUF raised its shield to defend itself, only to have the crimson ZAKU fly above it and destroy it with shots from its beam rifle. A terrorist GINN snuck up behind him, but the crimson ZAKU leaped above him and destroyed it with a shot to the GINN's back.

Meanwhile, the black Gundam fired on several GINNs from its beam rifle and destroyed them. A terrorist GINN approaching from the Gundam's right side came with sword raised high, but the Gundam elbowed its stomach and blasted it with a shot to its cockpit. The Gundam grabbed his enemy's sword and stabbed a terrorist ZAKU in its cockpit, and threw it another nearby ZAKU.

The green GOUF blasted a GINN with its Drapunir beam guns, and slashed a ZAKU with its Tempest sword. A second ZAKU snuck up behind her with its beam tomahawk, but it was destroyed by the GOUF's heat whip, which enveloped and crushed the cockpit. A nearby pilot in a GOUF saw this action and said, "Guys, we'd better fall back to Armory 2, cuz' we're dealing with the Red Comet and the Black Phantom!" Soon, all the terrorists started heading to Armory 2.

The Gundam's pilot motioned the crimson ZAKU and said, "Okay, Mike, you go to Armory 2 with three ZAKUs, and a GOUF to capture the prototypes. I'll stay here and fight off the terrorists." "Claire," he said to the green GOUF Ignited, you'd better go with Mike to capture the prototypes as well." "Understood," was the reply from both MS pilots as they set off for the massive asteroid.

As the terrorist MS gathered at the asteroid and fired at the small group of enemy MS, they were blasted by beam rifle shots from the Black Phantom's Gundam and his supporting force of ZAFT MS.

Armory 2 hangar

Soon, Michael and Claire entered Armory 2 with their MS, but when they approached the prototypes, two terrorist GINNs wiped out their escort ZAKUs with machine gun blasts and katana swings. They also sliced off the GOUF escort in half at the waist, and sliced off Claire's left MS arm as well as blasting Michael's right MS leg before destroying them with shots to the cockpits.

Fortunately, Michael and Claire escaped and entered into the cockpit of the prototypes, which were Gundams. Claire's Gundam was a blue and red winged Gundam with two sharp objects protruding out its shoulders. Michael's Gundam was a crimson Gundam with large, angled shoulders and two, angled shoulder shaped thrusters protruding out its back.

"ZGMF-X27S Elite Gundam, taking off!" Claire announced as her Gundam was launching at another end of the colony. Michael did the same with his crimson ZGMF-X71A Zephyros Gundam.

Outside Armory 2

Meanwhile, the Black Phantom turned invisible and slashed a GuAIZ in half with its beam saber. A black and purple GINN equipped with extra thrusters swung its katana, but the Gundam grabbed it and destroyed it with a slash to the cockpit.

As eight ZAKUs surrounded him with their guns and swords, one of them was destroyed with a beam rifle shot that came from the Zephyros Gundam. A second ZAKU charged at the crimson Gundam with its beam tomahawk, but was sliced in two by Claire's beam saber. A GINN swung its sword at the Zephyros, but was parried by its beam saber, and then was destroyed with a beam rifle shot after a kick to the stomach sent it flying and reeling.

Soon, all of the terrorist MS withdrew away from Armory 2, as they were being hacked, shot and slashed by the Zephyros and Elite Gundams. The three Gundams stared at their retreating foes, then flew away along with the remains of their MS force.

_Nazca-class battlecruiser Vesalius II, 12 hours ago_…

A white-uniformed ZAFT commander, with black eyes, black hair with blond and brown highlights, and wearing shades, received a call.

"Hello?"

"This is Commander Reid. New Eternity terrorists have taken hold of Armory 2, along with two prototype Gundams. My men tried to recapture it, but they failed."

"I supposed you want me to do it, then," replied the ZAFT commander.

"Yes," Reid replied. "You're good for the job because you've got the skills."

"Very well," said the ZAFT commander as he hung up the phone.

10 Hours later…

The Black Phantom, having changed out of his ZAFT commander uniform into his black helmet, complete with black flight suit and black trench coat, sat inside his black Gundam on the catapult of the _Vesalius II _and announced to several MS pilots, including Michael and Claire. "Okay guys, here's the plan: I'll be on point with my Gundam's Mirage Colloid camo, and you guys follow me when I give the signal by blasting the first few MS I see. Now, let's go," announced the Black Phantom.

"Jordan Anderson, Freedom Noir, let's do this!"

"Michael Dean, Blaze ZAKU Phantom, taking off!"

"Claire Radcliffe, GOUF Ignited, launching!"

As the black, red and green MS launched, as well as the MS forces, Jordan knew what they were up against. But, as he looked toward his teammates and friends, he saw that together, every foe that came against the trio would not be impossible to defeat. "_After all," _he thought to himself, together, "_we will be destined to change the world," _as his Gundam turned invisible and flew across the stars…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: The Gang's All Here

Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: Revelation

Note: This fanfic is set after the events of Gundam Seed Destiny and Gundam Seed vs. Astray. I do not own the Gundam Seed/Destiny universe, though I dream to turn this into an anime in place, with I as its producer, director, writer and actor of the protagonist.

I will also be providing Gundam specs, and summaries of character development and possible previews of new chapters, as well as posting a new chapter whenever I have the available time. Remember to actually review this story, as it hasn't gotten any so far.

Phase 2: The Gang's All Here

**Nazca-class battlecruiser Vesalius II, 2:00 A.M. March 24****th****, C.E. 77**

The three Gundams, as well as the remainder of the MS force approached the Vesalius II and its supporting fleet, with Jordan Anderson a.k.a. the Black Phantom landing into the ship's catapult first, followed by Michael and Claire. Once he arrived at the hangar, he got out of the MS's cockpit and went into his office. He dialed Commander Reid on his phone, and waited from his answer.

"Hello, Reid. The deed is done."

"Thanks, Anderson. I really appreciate what you've done."

"And all I've done is clean up the shit that you've left trying to take out those terrorists and steal back Gundams. You could've done better, as they weren't as strong as the Taliban and Al-Qaida."

"On a separate note, I just heard rumours that the Earth Alliance are building several prototype Gundams, as well as attempts for a mass production Gundam. If the mass- production Gundam is successful, it can lead to the expansion of their army, and may possibly declare war to the PLANTs."

"So, you want me and my team to go conduct surveillance, and steal some more Gundams if necessary," Jordan replied.

"Except, your team won't be doin' it alone," came Reid's response. "You'll be joining up with Joule team to do this task. Afterwards, your team will be involved in joint collaborations with other units as part of a taskforce to eliminate New Eternity, and to prevent a fourth war."

"Sounds interesting. However, I don't really know why I've always saved your ass all these years." Jordan later ended the call and thought about the task ahead, and the possibility of a fourth Bloody Valentine War…

In the halls of the ship, two ZAFT redcoats were talking about their experience in the engagement against New Eternity and the Gundam capture. Then Jordan came and saw them and quickly joined in the conversation.

"So, Mike, Claire, how's it going?"

Mike had blond, spiky hair and wore a mask, just like Rau Le Crueset. Claire was a brunette and occasionally wore glasses.

"Well", Mike responded, "it was actually kind of exciting. They're better than those MS we had. I could show them a taste of the Red Comet here with ease."

"True, true. How about you, Claire?"

"Oh, it was great. It's faster and stronger than my GOUF Ignited, before it was trashed."

"Hey, Mike, why do you always wear that mask? I mean, you're not Rau Le Crueset."

"For the tenth time, I have vision problems that glasses can't help. The mask improves my vision, as well as my box of pills."

"Anyway, rumour has it that the Earth Alliance is housing more Gundams and making a mass production model to create an army."

"So, I guess we'll conduct surveillance and steal the MS," came Claire's reply.

"Except, we won't do it alone. We're doing it with Joule's team. Afterwards, we'll hunt the terrorists in some taskforce to prevent the comings of a fourth war."

"You mean the team commanded by Yzak Joule? The only problem I have with him is that he seems arrogant."

"Well, this is life. When life gives you lemons, make lemonade."

**7 Hours later…**

A white GOUF Ignited and a brown ZAKU Phantom arrived on the catapult of the _Vesalius II._ Emerging from the MS was Commander Yzak Joule, sporting a silver-haired bob cut, and a dark-skinned (not to be racist) blonde man named Dearka Elsman. When they both entered Jordan's office, Dearka saluted while Yzak was talking to Jordan.

"You must be Commander Yzak Joule," replied Jordan. "I'm Commander Anderson, your partner in executing this operation."

"So I see. The first order of business is to actually plan this operation."

"Well, Yzak, what can your men do?"

" My men may provide support for your team during this operation, and are already en route to the rendezvous point. Personally, I suggest that we get ready and execute this operation in a couple of hours."

"Sounds like a plan. Since my Gundam can turn invisible, I'll be on point and monitor the situation, unless things go awry, in which I start up with a kamikaze strike, and then have the rest of my team attack as well. Before I do so, I'll send a few members of my team to infiltrate the compound, and gather some data about the MS on their USB stick. Like I said before, your team can provide support for us during the operation during the attack, and possibly the surveillance. Now, the location for the operation is at a space colony on Lagrange 4. If everything goes well, we'll be in the clear."

**2 hours later…**

Jordan sat in the cockpit of the Freedom Noir, thinking about the possibilities of a fourth Bloody Valentine War. The first one dealt serious casualties, including casualties from the GENESIS superlaser, since a nuclear missile hit the PLANT colony Junius Seven. And they were practically the same in the second war, when the remains of Junius Seven hit the Earth, as well as the destruction of Januarius and December. The third war was hard to remember at the moment. But Jordan knew that if there would be a fourth war, all of humanity would be repeating the actions of the previous wars, and would be involved in some sort of hatred towards Naturals and Coordinators over who must be destroyed because of some superior genes giving some human beings enhanced powers over their ordinary counterparts. These thoughts made him sick to his stomach, even though he had duty and orders to follow.

"Hey Jordan, are you alright?" Claire's voice came over the radio, followed by Mike's.

"Commander, spending too much time thinking about suffering may affect your clarity of thought and your performances in battles," came Mike's concerned reply.

"Thanks for your concern, guys. I was just thinking about the possibility of a fourth war; if a war were to happen, lives would be lost, all of humanity would never learn from its mistakes and instead engage each other in atrocity, hatred, and prejudice."

"Which is why, we should prevent a war, and if the war happens, we should put an end to it and spread peace to all of humanity," came the response from Claire and Mike in unison, as Jordan put his helmet on and activated the Gundam.

"You're right. Now, let's execute Operation Survey and Capture! Jordan Anderson, Freedom Noir, let's do this!"

The Zephyros& Elite Gundams, and the MS teams launched as the Freedom Noir rocketed into space and turned invisible yet again…

To be continued…

Author's note: Well, a lot of things have gone through this chapter. You see more about the protagonists, as well as interaction with Yzak and possibly Dearka. Additionally, you get an idea of what the characters look. For example, the character Michael Dean is a reference to Char Aznable, Full Frontal, and Rau le Crueset, all of which are famous aces, and possess the nickname of "Red Comet", except for Le Crueset. Will this operation go awry, or will they succeed?

Also, I to give you an idea of the mecha, I have provided a database giving information about them.

**Mobile Weapon Database**

**Model Number: **ZGMF-X21A

**Code Name: **Freedom Noir

**Manufacturer: **ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty

**Operator: **ZAFT

**Role: **prototype stealth assault mobile suit

**Pilot: **Jordan Anderson

**Height**: 19:56 meters

**Weight: **88:43 metric tons

**Powerplant: **ultracompact hyper deuterion nuclear energy battery

**Equipment: **Mirage Colloid camouflage system, Phase Shift Armor, hyper deuterion nuclear energy battery, "Voiture Lumiere" propulsion system, N-Jammer Canceler

**Fixed Armaments: **2x "Picus" CIWS, mounted in head; 2x "Xiphias V" railguns, mounted on hips and swivels around body; 1x 300 mm "Callidus" multi-phase energy beam cannon, mounted on chest; 2x "Solidus Fulgor" beam shield generators, mounted on forearms; 2x beam sabers, mounted on hips

**Optional Armaments: **1x "Trikeros" offensive shield system, consists of lancer darts, beam saber and beam rifle, 1x "Lupus" beam rifle, power rating unknown; 1x standard anti-beam shield, contains "Glepinir" rocket anchor

**Remote Weapons: **12x "Super DRAGOONs" remote control laser cannons, mounted on wings

Note: Personally, one of my favourite MS. It combines the overwhelming firepower of the Strike Freedom and the stealth of the Blitz Gundam. Nevertheless, it is also slightly heavier and taller than the Strike Freedom because of its extra armaments, but it is also slightly faster than the Strike Freedom, maintaining a good weight to speed ratio. It also uses the "Voiture Lumiere" propulsion system, which creates afterimages and turns the ordinary wings into "wings of light." In short, this Gundam is the perfect assault, infiltration or even blitzkrieg Gundam.

**Model Number: **ZGMF-X71A

**Code Name: **Zephyros Gundam

**Manufacturer: **ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom treaty)

**Operator: **ZAFT

**Role: **prototype assault mobile suit

**Pilot: **Michael Dean

**Height: **18.45 meters (standard), 20.45 meters (equipped with high maneuverability strike pack), 19.88 meters (equipped with Jaeger strike pack) 21.45 meters (equipped with Destiny V strike pack)

**Weight: **87.78 metric tons (standard), 89.76 metric tons (equipped with high maneuverability strike pack), 88.23 metric tons (equipped with Jaeger strike pack), 90.96 metric tons (equipped with Destiny V strike pack)

**Powerplant: **ultracompact hyper deuterion nuclear energy battery

**Equipment: **Variable Phase Shift Armor, hyper deuterion nuclear energy battery, "Voiture Lumiere" propulsion system

**Fixed Armaments: **2x "Vajra" beam sabers, mounted on hips, 1x beam rifle, 2x "Solidus Fulgor" beam shield generators, mounted on forearms, 1x standard beam shield, 2x "Picus" CIWS, mounted in head

**Optional Armaments: **2x hyper impulse cannons, mounted on backpack (Jaeger strike pack), "Excalibur II" anti-ship sword (Destiny V), "Hunter" long-range beam cannon (Destiny V), "Flash-Edge III" beam boomerang, mounted on shoulders (Destiny V)

**Remote Weapons: **EQFU-3.5X "Super DRAGOON" mobile weapon wings, mounts 8x beam assault cannons (Destiny V)

Note: Inspired from Gundam Unicorn's MSN-O6S Sinanju, this mobile suit can go at speeds 10 times faster than grunt MS, or 5 times faster than other Gundams. It is crimson coloured, as a reference to the Red Comet. It also has striker packs for each situation. This suit, in general has few fancy tech to allow the pilot show some skill when combatting other MS. Another feature is that its Gundam head can transform into a ZAFT grunt MS head.

**Model Number**: ZGMF-X27S

**Code Name**: Elite Gundam

**Manufacturer**: ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty)

**Operator: **ZAFT

**Role**: prototype assault mobile suit

**Pilot**: Claire Radcliffe

**Height**: 18.98 meters

**Weight**: 85.96 metric tons

**Poweplant: **ultracompact hyper deuterion nuclear energy battery

**Equipment: **Variable Phase Shift Armor, hyper deuterion nuclear energy battery, "Voiture Lumiere" propulsion system

**Fixed Armaments: **2x "Picus" CIWS, mounted in head; 2x "Vajra" beam saber, stored in hips; 1x beam rifle, 2x "Flash-Edge II" beam boomerang, mounted on shoulders; 2x "Solidus Fulgor" beam shield generators, mounted on forearms; 2x "Palma Fiocina" beam cannon, mounted on palms; 1x standard shield, 2x "Eliminator" combing anti-ship sword, 1x long-range beam cannon, 2x hyper impulse cannon, 1x bazooka, 2x beam gatling gun

Author's note: This MS is pratically a sort of ripoff from the Destiny Gundam, with its head looking like Wing Gundam. It is, however somewhat upgraded in terms of speed, and possibly armor than its identical counterpart. It is also more heavily armed as well.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Chaos in the Midst

Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: Revelation

Note: This fanfic is set after the events of Gundam Seed Destiny and Gundam Seed vs. Astray. I do not own the Gundam Seed/Destiny universe, though I dream to turn this into an anime in place of the highly anticipated (and delayed) SEED movie, with I as its producer, director, writer and actor of the protagonist.

I will also be providing Gundam specs, and summaries of character development and possible previews of new chapters, as well as posting a new chapter whenever I have the available time.

Phase 3: Chaos in the Midst

**Lagrange point 4, March 25****th****, CE 77**

"Tell me again why we're doing this," Claire Radcliffe asked as the Elite Gundam flew in space along with the other MS.

" Because, we need to stop the Earth Federation from getting the tools necessary to start yet another war," came Mike Dean's reply in his crimson Zephyros Gundam.

"No, I meant with Joule's team."

" This operation is so important that it cannot be done alone," Jordan Anderson replied. "Besides, Reid asked me to do this."

"Why not just simply let him down? It can't just hurt to say no."

The conversation went on for the next few minutes, with Jordan responding with how Reid was a wuss and would whine until he would get what he wanted, as the other people standing nearby or talking directly to him would be so pissed off that they simply gave up. While they were talking, Mike spotted several 105 Daggers, as well as Windams and Dagger L2s guarding the colony.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we've got Feddies guarding the colony here."

"Don't worry about it Mike. After all, my Gundam can turn invisible. Oh wait, it already is," came Jordan's reply.

The Daggers, Windams and Dagger L2s were on patrol with guns pointed in case of enemies. A Windam was on guard when a second Windam approached it. Suddenly, a scream was heard when the second Windam was sliced in two at the waist. The first Windam fired its rifle, but it was blasted apart by a beam rifle shot. The other Feddy guards with their MS rushed into the scene, but were destroyed by laser blasts and beam saber assassinations en route.

"Now that the guards are destroyed, I want the evidence disposed of. I'll need a team of fifteen to follow me to the space colony entrance, while the rest stay in position, but out of sight from enemy forces," Jordan replied.

Afterwards, the invisible Freedom Noir and 5 ZAKUs, and 10 GOUFs headed straight for the entrance. Among them were Yzak and Dearka, who wanted to personally see the MS themselves.

Inside the Space Colony, Lagrange 4

As a small team of pilots, including Yzak and Dearka, disembarked from their machines, they headed straight for the facility in a jeep, while their comrades kept watch of the area.

"So, how long would you think it would take?" one of the pilots asked.

"I'd say the maximum is 72 hours," Jordan replied.

Jordan sat back in his cockpit and thought about memories. These memories that caused him both pleasure and pain. They included his enlistment at the military college and graduation as a redcoat, an ace of ZAFT.

He remembered the time his parents died in the second war as they were killed when the superlaser Requiem destroyed the PLANT space colony Januarius, and its debris destroyed December City, in which his relatives were among its victims. He also knew who was responsible: the bastard Djibril, leader of the Blue Cosmos terrorist group that supported the Earth Alliance. Fortunately, Djibril was killed immediately after the laser was fired. He was thinking about the memories that made him who he was when he got a radio message from Yzak and his team.

"Jordan, we've been surveying the area for 3 hours and we can't get anything. Do you mind if I split my team up further, having members of my team both infiltrating the compound and keeping watch?"

"Go ahead."

_Well this would be quicker than I expected,_ Jordan thought as he sat back in his MS's cockpit.

At the facility

" Alright, here's the plan: one guy sneaks up on a guard, kills him, and assumes his identity. Then, you two will come with Dearka and me and sneak into the compound. There, we will get a closer look at the Gundams," Yzak explained to his team.

"Are there any objections?"

No one opened their mouths or raised their hands.

"Good. Now, let's do this."

A lone guard patrolling the doors was dragged and strangled to death, with a member of Yzak's team assuming his identity while Yzak, Dearka, and two escorts snuck in the doors.

The team hid near boxes, and went up the catwalks, where they could see the Gundams. Yzak pulled out a camera and took pictures of the Gundams, while Dearka and one escort went into the facility's database and downloaded all the Gundam's information on a USB stick until a mechanic recognized their presence.

" Hey you! You're unauthorized personnel! Get out or else there'll be trouble," the mechanic yelled.

"Shit, our operation has been compromised! Boys, open fire!"

The two escorts fired on the mechanic, as well as other mechanics and guards. One guard pressed the alarm before he was filled with holes from the bullets.

" Our only chance is to get to the Gundams! Dearka, follow me, while you two keep firing," exclaimed Yzak. Yzak and Dearka went into two of the Gundams' cockpits as more troops went in and killed their two escorts. Suddenly, the Gundams flashed to life…

Meanwhile, a conversation was going on between a black haired man in a suit and two representatives in a car.

"Now, Mr. Andrew McNeill, our facilities are very safe with the top-notch security. The Gundams, including yours, will never be stolen, " one of the representatives said.

Suddenly, the trio heard the alarm and rushed to the facility. By the time they arrived, it was too late: 2 Gundams were stolen, as well as dozens, if not a hundred, bloody bodies were strewn around all over the place.

"All is not lost," Andrew said, "for there is one Gundam left, which belongs to me. It's time we pay these bastards in kind for what they've done!"

To be continued…

Author's Note: Now, some of the plan has gone awry. We see plenty of character development for Jordan, as well as plenty of action. But who is Andrew McNeill? How will Yzak and his team escape?


	4. Chapter 4: Falling into Chaos

Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: Revelation

Note: This fanfic is set after the events of Gundam Seed Destiny and Gundam Seed vs. Astray. I do not own the Gundam Seed/Destiny universe, though I dream to turn this into an anime in place of the highly anticipated (and delayed) SEED movie, with I as its producer, director, writer and actor of the protagonist. I also own characters such as Jordan Anderson, Michael Dean, Claire Radcliffe, Andrew McNeill etc. and Gundams (Freedom Noir, Zephyros, Elite, Azure Duel, Proto, Strike Buster Verde etc.)

I will also be providing Gundam specs, and summaries of character development and possible previews of new chapters, as well as posting a new chapter whenever I have the available time.

I have seen that plenty of you visit my story, which is good. However, none of you ever review my story. I want you to actually review to give me motivation and suggest corrections to my mistakes. After you finish reading this chapter, please review.

Phase 4: Falling into Chaos

**March 25th, CE 77**

Yzak Joule flew into one of the Gundam's cockpits, which closed immediately afterwards. Dearka did the same as well. Within seconds, they have already managed to activate the Gundams' OS.

"The GAT-X1022X Azure Duel, huh? Hey, Dearka! These machines remind us of the time when we had our own Gundams 7 years ago," Yzak said to Dearka.

"GAT-X103APS Strike Buster Verde. Reminds us of the good ol' days, right Yzak? "

"Yeah. Let's kill them and get out of here."

The shocked soldiers on the ground tried to move away, and some even managed to fire at the Gundams, to no effect. Then, the Gundams opened fire with their head vulcans, killing the soldiers. The Gundams were then freed from their hangars, and their Phase Shift (PS) Armor would activate. Yzak's Gundam was now painted blue, orange and silver, while Dearka's Gundam was painted green, desert brown, and orange.

**Outside the hangar**...

Many soldiers, tanks, trucks armed with missiles and Feddy MS were waiting outside the hangar for a perfect time to strike. Suddenly, the door exploded, and beam blasts destroyed the Feddies closest to the hangar. Soon, the Azure Duel and the Strike Buster Verde flew out and blasted nearby Feddies with beam rifles.

A squad of ten Jet Windams launched missiles and fired from their rifles, but they were blocked by Yzak's shield, while Dearka returned fire with his twin beam rifles, destroying most of the squad. The remaining three members drew out beam sabers and charged at the Strike Buster Verde, but Yzak drew out a beam saber and parried an attacking Windam's saber.

Yzak then pulled out Stiletto anti-armor penetrators and threw them at another Windam, destroying it. As for the third Windam, Dearka fired his beam rifles and missiles, blowing his foe apart. Yzak then kicked his foe's Windam in the chest, drew out a second beam saber and charged. The Windam swung his saber downward, but Yzak dodged to the left, and then swung his right-hand saber on the Windam's arm, destroying it. The Windam tried to swing his shield, but Yzak dodged and stabbed his foe in the chest, destroying the Windam.

Dearka was blasting foes with his beam rifles when he looked into his camera and saw a red, blue and white Gundam with a red and white shield and a gun. Suddenly, he was dodging beam blasts. The red, blue and white Gundam charged at Dearka, firing his beam rifle.

"Yzak, I have a feeling that thing looks like that mass production model everybody's talking about."

Andrew McNeill sat into the cockpit of the GAT-X782 Proto Gundam, firing his beam rifle at Dearka and Yzak_. These are the bastards who stole these Gundams_, Andrew thought.

"Halt, thieves! Fiends! Evildoers!"

Dearka combined his beam rifles and fired a powerful burst at the Proto Gundam, which used his shield to block the attack. Out of the smoke came the charging Proto Gundam, beam saber drawn and shield unscathed. Dearka was in shock and was looking for a melee weapon.

"Damnit!"

Dearka pulled out what looked out to be knives, but instead emitted white beams like a beam saber.

As the charging Proto Gundam swung its beam saber, Dearka parried with his knife-saber, apparently called a plasma sword. Dearka kicked him in the chest and fired with his shoulder cannons. Andrew grunted from the impact and hastily raised his shield to protect himself. He readied a battle stance and saw Yzak's Azure Duel charging at him with a beam saber. The two foes swung their beam sabers together, resulting in a deadlock. Yzak then fired his right shoulder-mounted railgun, blasting away bits of the Proto Gundam's shoulder armor and making a dent in its head. The Proto Gundam broke off from the Azure Duel and charged at it. Yzak swung his beam saber, but Andrew dodged, and made an upward slash that cut off the railgun.

"You thought that was harsh? Well, I'm just getting started!"

_Shit, this guy's good_, Yzak thought, when he saw Andrew charging at him. Yzak swung, but Andrew dodged and sliced off Yzak's right leg.

"Jordan! We need backup right now! We're getting screwed here!"

Meanwhile, Dearka combined his beam rifles and was blasting Windams and Daggers in powerful bursts. A few Windams and Daggers charged at Dearka, only to be blocked by his plasma swords. Dearka sliced off a Windam's arm, and stabbed at the damaged MS, causing it to explode. To his right, 3 Windams with beam sabers came charging with beam sabers at him. Dearka fired with missiles and his shoulder cannons. Two of the Windams exploded, but the third was still charging at him. Dearka quickly grabbed a plasma sword and split his foe in half.

Andrew was cackling with glee when he saw that he was damaging his foe. He fired a barrage of laser blasts from his beam rifle, in which Yzak blocked with his shield. Suddenly, Andrew swung his beam saber, while Yzak still raised his shield to protect himself.

"How do you like it now? _YOU FEEL IT!"_

" Well then, you can just shut up and _DIE_!

Yzak pulled out his Stiletto anti-armor penetrators and threw them at Andrew, to which they exploded harmlessly against Andrew's shield. Yzak then pulled out a pair of beam pistols and started flying in reverse while firing. Andrew charged forward and sliced one pistol in half with a beam saber. He then tackled the Azure Duel using his left hand shoulder, as well as his shield. As Andrew was about to strike using his beam saber, a beam kept them apart.

"Reinforcements?"

Two green ZAKUs, armed with beam rifles, started to break up the pair, and possibly fire a both Gundams, as they couldn't tell which was which.

"Guys, don't shoot at me! It's me, Commander Yzak Joule!"

Confirming the Azure Duel's identity, they fired their shots at the Proto Gundam.

"So, you want to fight me, you weaklings? _WELL BRING IT ON!_"

Andrew fired beam shots at the first ZAKU, destroying it. The second ZAKU pulled out a beam tomahawk from his shield and charged at Andrew. Instead, he was sliced in half by the Gundam's beam saber and was destroyed.

"Pathetic!"

Suddenly, beam rifle shots came at Andrew. Out of nowhere came a black, winged Gundam, equipped with two shields and a beam rifle.

"The Black Phantom, eh? _THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!_" Andrew cackled.

The Proto Gundam charged at his foe and swung his beam saber, only to be blocked by its beam saber. He was soon kicked in the stomach and when he looked up, his foe had disappeared. Andrew prepared a battle stance when suddenly; the black Gundam appeared behind him and slashed his right arm off. Andrew was backing away, firing with his CIWS head vulcans when his foe charged at him with a beam saber, and stabbed the right side of the Gundam's head, and then kicked him in the stomach. As Andrew was reeling from the impact, a powerful burst of energy came near him.

"The fuck!"

Dearka was firing his shoulder cannons and beam rifles in tandem. Then he combined his beam rifles, set weapons to full burst, and fired the shoulder cannons, missiles and beam rifles. The blast was so powerful, like before, it ripped a hole in the space colony. Andrew's right leg was destroyed in the blast, and he escaped in the hole. Dearka, Yzak, Jordan and the rest of Yzak's team also escaped in the hole as well.

"Everybody, regroup! We have the data and stole two Gundams, but there are now Feddies on our trail!"

As the Daggers and Windams flew out of the space colony, a barrage of beam blasts quickly decimated their numbers. A Windam was charging at Jordan, but was shot into pieces by Mike. He quickly drew out a beam saber to block a second Windam's attack, and kicked it in the stomach before shooting it in the chest. Meanwhile, another Windam was charging at Yzak when it was sliced in half by beam boomerangs that came from the Elite Gundam. A fourth Windam was charging at her with a beam saber from behind, but Jordan sliced it up with a beam saber.

Soon, all the Feddies were beginning to withdraw. The ZAFT forces regrouped and headed back to the ships.

Meanwhile, Andrew was drifting into space with his damaged Proto Gundam, when he saw a battleship heading towards him.

"Halt! Identify yourself! Failure to comply results in your destruction!"

"This is Andrew McNeill, of the 81st Independent Mobile Suit Battalion Phantom Pain! Please let me pass!"

"The Phantom Pain, eh? Why didn't you just say so? Come on aboard!"

The Proto Gundam enetered the ship's catapult, and afterwards, Andrew saw a man with a mustache.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Victor Dziekansky, commander of this ship. Pleasure to be working with you, as we're a special forces team that will be facing off against ZAFT."

The two of them shook hands.

To be continued...

Author's Note: Well, a lot of things have gone in this chapter. There's a shitload of action and the cliche space colony hole. And a shocking revelation is that Andrew McNeill is part of the Phantom Pain MS team. Yzak and Dearka have upgraded models of their Gundams back in SEED. The next chapter will have a few more familiar characters, and there may be a possible ZAFT vs Phantom Pain conflict.

**Mobile Weapon Database**

**Model Number:** GAT-X1022X

**Code Name**:Azure Duel

**Manufacturer: **Actaeon Industries

**Operator: **Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty(ZAFT)

**Role: **prototype close combat mobile suit

**Pilot: **Yzak Joule

**Height: **18.2 meters

**Weight: **85.68 metric tons

**Powerplant: **ultracompact energy battery

**Equipment**: , Sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) Armor

**Fixed Armaments: **2x Toddeschrecken" CIWS head vulacn, mounted in head; 3x "Stiletto" anti-armor penetrators, stored in shoulders; 2x retractable beam magnums, stored in forearms; 4x beam saber, mounted on backpack and legs; 2x anti-beam shield, one on right shouler and one on left forearm, right shoulder mounts 1x "Scorpion" mobile railgun; 2x 6-barrel missile pod, mounted on chest; 2x 5-barrel missile pod, mounted on shoulders

**Optional Armaments**: 1x beam rifle, mounts grenade launcher; 1x "Gae Bulg" rail bazooka

Note: Based on the Duel Gundam Assault Shroud, Blu Duel, and the Regen Duel, this Gundam shares weapons from all three and is heavily armed, and has a blue, orange and silver paintjob.

**Model Number: **GAT-X103APS

**Code Name: **Strike buster Verde

**Manufacturer: **Actaeon Industries

**Operator: **ZAFT

**Role: **prototype artillery mobile suit

**Pilot: **Dearka Elsman

**Height: **20 meters

**Weight: **100 metric tons

**Powerplant: **ultracompact energy battery

**Equipment: **sensors; Phase Shift (PS) Armor

**Fixed Armaments: **2x bayonette equipped beam rifles, can be combined, mounted on hips; 94 mm high energy beam cannon, mounted on left shoulder, can be detached and hand carried; 350 mm gun launcher, mounted on right shoulder, can be detached and hand carried; 2x plasma sword, mounted on hips; 6x 6-tube missile launcher, mounted on shoulders; chest and on legs;

**Optional Armaments: **none

Note: This model is based on both the Verde Buster, and the original Buster. All of its beam weapons are detachable and can be used in combat, and has more missile pods.

**Model Number: **GAT-X782

**Code Name****: **Proto Gundam

**Manufacturer: **Adukav-Mechano Industries

**Operator: **Earth Alliance

**Role: **Prototype multipurpose mobile suit

**Pilot: **Andrew McNeill

**Height: **18.65 meters

**Weight: **97 metric tons

**Powerplant: **ultracompact energy battery

**Equipment: **Phase Shift (PS) Armor

**Fixed Armaments: **2x "Igelstellung CIWS" head vulcan, mounted in head; 2x beam saber, mounted on backpack; 2x plasma sword, mounted on hips; 1x beam magnum, 1x standard anti-beam shield

**Optional Armaments: **Aile Striker: 1x beam rifle, 2x beam saber, stored on backpack; Sword Striker: 1x 15.96 "Schwertgewehr" anti-ship sword, 1x "Midas Messer" beam boomerang, mounted on left shoulder; 1x "Panzer Eisen" rocket anchor, mounted on left arm; Launcher striker: 1x "Agni" 320 mm long range beam cannon, 1x weapon pod, mounts 1x 120 mm vulcan gun and 2x 350 mm gun launchers, mounted on right shoulder; Raven Striker: 4x gunbarrels, mounts 6 tube missile launcher and 1x beam cannon, 2x DRAGooN cannons

Note: Based on the Strike, O and the RX-78-2 Gundams, this Gundam uses various Strikers for various purposes. The Raven striker is a mix of gunbarrels and DRAGooN units.

Well, this is practically the end of the chapter. Review and stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5: Old Friends, New Enemies

Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: Revelation

Note: This fanfic is set after the events of Gundam Seed Destiny and Gundam Seed vs. Astray. I do not own the Gundam Seed/Destiny universe, though I dream to turn this into an anime in place of the highly anticipated (and delayed) SEED movie, with I as its producer, director, writer and actor of the protagonist. I also own characters such as Jordan Anderson, Michael Dean, Claire Radcliffe, Andrew McNeill etc. and Gundams (Freedom Noir, Zephyros, Elite, Azure Duel, Proto, Strike Buster Verde etc.) In general, I own this fanfiction, and nothing else.

I will also be providing Gundam specs, and summaries of character development and possible previews of new chapters, as well as posting a new chapter whenever I have the available time.

I have seen that plenty of you visit my story, which is good. However, none of you ever review my story. I want you to actually review to give me motivation and suggest corrections to my mistakes. After you finish reading this chapter, please review.

Phase 5: Old Friends, New Enemies

**Nazca-class battlecruiser Vesalius II, March 26th, CE 77**

"As you can see, the data shows that there are three Gundams, two of which is in our possession. The third, is still in the hands of the Earth Alliance forces," Jordan announced during his PowerPoint presentation on the Gundams.

He then turned on the next slide, which showed the Azure Duel posing with its beam saber.

"The GAT-X1022X Azure Duel is a prototype close combat mobile suit based on the original prototype Duel Gundam, one of the first five Gundams in existence, as well as an upgraded version, the Blu Duel. Its armor system is comprised of a fixed Assault Shroud Armor, as well as Phase Shift Armor. It is also equipped of railguns for long-range firepower.

Next came a slide of the Strike Buster Verde firing its combined beam rifles, shoulder cannons and missiles.

"The GAT-X103APS Strike Buster Verde is a prototype long range artillery mobile suit based on the Strike Buster Verde, another one of the original five Gundams, as well as the upgraded Verde Buster. It is equipped with 2 beam rifles, one high-energy cannon, one gun launcher, both of which can be detached from the shoulders and combined into a long-range beam cannon, or a anti-armor shotgun. It is also equipped with two plasma swords for melee combat."

The next slide showed a picture of the Proto Gundam in combat.

" The GAT-X782 Proto Gundam is a prototype multi-purpose mobile suit based on the Strike Gundam. It uses various Strikers for various purposes. In its base form, it is equipped with beam sabers, a shield, plasma swords, and a beam rifle."

The next slide showed data about plans for the mass produced Gundams.

"Now, there were some rumours that the Earth Alliance were going to mass produce Gundams to expand its armies. Well, these rumours are now true. The Proto Gundam was designed as a testbed for the mass-produced model. An army of Gundams is, well... disastrous."

The audience was in a hubbub about the news they heard. Some of them were discussing about the possibility of a Gundam army, while some dismissed that idea.

Later, as Jordan was walking along the halls, his cell phone rung, and Jordan answered it.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"This is Reid. Rumor has it that New Eternity is planning to drop the wreckage of Januarius and December onto Earth just like the "Break the World" incident, so as to provoke the Naturals, the Earth Alliance, and Blue Cosmos into starting a new war."

"Let me guess," Jordan replied. "You want me to stop that from happening, while you sit there as a lazy wuss that can't even fight for shit. Well, newsflash for you, I am fucking sick and tired of "you not doing it yourself and using me as your lapdog" crap. You can just shut the fuck up and kiss my ass, you lazy, inbred, **PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT**!"

As Jordan hung up, two familiar voices came up from behind.

"You okay, Jordan?"

He turned around to see Mike and Claire coming from behind. "I'm fine," came Jordan's reply.

"Commander, what exactly happened?" Mike asked.

"Well, Reid told me that rumor has it that New Eternity is planning to drop the Januarius and December wreckage onto Earth just like 4 years ago. Well, if that is the case, I'll do it for humanity, but not for him. So, I told him enough was enough, and starting now, I won't do his dirty work anymore."

"That's nice," Mike replied, "but what if we fail to prevent this foretold disaster?"

"Well, we'll try our best to prevent it. If a new war happens, we'll try our best to end it together. That's the way it's gonna work."

**2 hours later…**

Reinhardt Schneider, captain of the _Vesalius II, _was a bald, no-nonsense man that seemed to carry duty, responsibility and honor with him wherever he went. He was thinking about that when he suddenly got a call on the phone.

"Hello? This is Captain Reinhardt Schneider speaking. Who is this?"

"Ah, Captain Schneider. I am Elliott Mason, Chairman of the PLANTS. I would like to speak with Commander Anderson, please."

"Please hold, Chairman," Reinhardt replied. "Commander Anderson, please report to the bridge immediately."

Jordan quickly raced across the halls to the bridge, where Reinhardt and the Chairman (on the phone) were waiting for him.

"This is Commander Anderson speaking."

"Jordan, surely you've heard of the rumor that New Eternity will try to start a new war by dropping the wreckage to Earth just like the "Break The World" incident 4 years ago, right?"

"I have, Chairman."

"Well, " the chairman replied, "I assume that you will prevent this by all means necessary for the sake of humanity and the delicate balance of peace between the Coordinators and the Naturals."

"That is correct."

"I have actual faith in you that you can actually lead a special operations unit as a result of your skills as ace pilot and as a commander. Therefore, I am assigning you to a taskforce with other ZAFT aces. Think of it as a promotion. If you are effective in this role, I will also promote you to a member of FAITH."

"Thank you, Chairman."

"Oh, and tell Captain Schneider that if the Vesalius II is severely damaged, he can be the captain of our new battleship, the Hyperion-class battleship _Fahrenheit. _He's earned this privilege through his experience and skills in commanding this battlecruiser of yours, and besides he needs a new ship and deserves better. But remember, he gets it only if the _Vesalius II _can no longer fight. That is all. Have a good day."

"Captain Schneider, tell everyone that I've been assigned to command a taskforce. Oh, and tell everyone that if this battleship is severely damaged, we get a new one."

"Why?"

"Because you've worked so damn hard, and you're so damn good in commanding battleships, he wants to reward you."

"So, who will we work with?" Reinhardt asked.

" The usual suspects- Mike, Claire, and a few other people we'll meet."

"So you're saying that you don't know anybody else?"

"Captain, I've just been assigned!" Jordan replied.

Suddenly, one of the crewmembers announced the news.

"Captain, incoming MS at 3 o'clock!"

"Prepare to fire the starboard cannons!"

"I don't think these are enemies, Captain", Jordan replied. "No, I think these are the people I'm working with."

Two MS, one with with wings, and the other with a flight pack, landed on the catapult. Their pilots were a black haired man with crimson eyes, and a red haired girl.

"I am lieutenant Shinn Asuka and this is my fellow lieutenant Lunamaria Hawke. Pleasure to meet you, Commander."

As the two of them shook hands, Jordan noticed something different about Shinn.

"Well then, let's get started."

**Archangel-class battlecruiser _Uprising_**

"Now," Victor said, "it's time you get to meet some of your teammates."

The first pilot was a semi-messy haired boy named Darren Miller.

"So you're the dude that stops theives from stealing Gundams."

"Hey," Andrew replied," I tried, and failed. Now you see the point."

"Anyway, what Gundam do you pilot anyway?"

"The Proto Gundam," Andrew replied.

"Really? I pilot the Avenger Gundam."

"Anyway," Victor continued, "I'd also like to introduce two other members you'll be working with. Meet Jason McCain and Daniel Ryerson."

Daniel was a spiky, brown haired man, while Jason had a peach fuzz and messy black hair.

"Now, the four of you will be working together against our Zaft foes when-"

"Sir, we have spotted a Vesalius class battlecruiser," one of the crewmembers announced.

"Well then, deploy our forces."

A few moments later, all four of their Gundams deployed, as well as their MS escorts.

**Nazca-class battlecruiser _Vesalius II _**

The alarms were ringing as laser beams narrowly missed the _Vesalius II._

"Enemy MS are approaching fast!" one of the crewmembers announced.

"Really?" Jordan replied. "Well, in that case, it's showtime!"

To be continued...

Author's Note: Well, here is the new chapter. Several new characters are introduced in this chapter, such as the Chairman, the Vesalius II captain, and more members of Phantom Pain. Also, Shinn and Luna make their first appearnace in this fanfic. There may be a possible relationship between Shinn and Jordan in later chapters, but for now, there will be plenty of action. Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6: Clash with Phantom Pain

Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: Revelation

Note: This fanfic is set after the events of Gundam Seed Destiny and Gundam Seed vs. Astray. I do not own the Gundam Seed/Destiny universe, though I dream to turn this into an anime in place of the highly anticipated (and delayed) SEED movie, with I as its producer, director, writer and actor of the protagonist. I also own characters such as Jordan Anderson, Michael Dean, Claire Radcliffe, Andrew McNeill etc. and Gundams (Freedom Noir, Zephyros, Elite, Azure Duel, Proto, Strike Buster Verde etc.) In general, I own this fanfiction, and nothing else.

I will also be providing Gundam specs, and summaries of character development and possible previews of new chapters, as well as posting a new chapter whenever I have the available time.

I have seen that plenty of you visit my story, which is good. However, none of you ever review my story. I want you to actually review to give me motivation and suggest corrections to my mistakes. After you finish reading this chapter, please review.

Sorry for the late update, I was trying to make it longer. Please enjoy this.

Phase 6: Clash with Phantom Pain

Several Dagger MS were flying together in squadrons, dodging asteroids along the way, when suddenly, laser blasts destroyed the Daggers on point. A small team of ZAKUs opened fire at the Daggers in a relatively small skirmish. Some of the Daggers were forced to split up into different directions, as reinforcements were behind them.

5 Daggers were heading to an asteroid field, attempting to sneak up on the _Vesalius II_. Suddenly, a shot from below destroyed the Dagger on point. That shot came from Mike Dean's Zephyros Gundam, the Red Comet.

"Open Fire!"

The Daggers opened fire, in which Mike dodged using barrel rolls and quickly rushed in, and sliced a Dagger in half with a beam saber. Two Daggers drew out their beam sabers and charged at Mike. However, Mike activated beam blades mounted on the shield and blocked as they swung their beam sabers. Then, he swung the beam saber at one Dagger, blocked by the Dagger's beam saber, and stabbed the Dagger in the cockpit using his shield blades.

The second Dagger threw his Stiletto penetrators at Mike, but he dodged and blasted the Dagger to smithereens. The remaining three were proceeding to their objective as quickly as possible, until they saw Mike quickly pursuing them. As the Daggers opened fire, Mike gracefully dodged the beam blasts. He fired a shot that destroyed one Dagger, and drew out two beam sabers, charging at full speed at his foes. Eventually, he sliced them in half while still flying at full speed.

As he was looking at the wreckage he sensed that a foe was firing laser blasts nearby. He dodged the laser blasts, which came from a black and red Gundam.

"What the hell? A Gundam?"

Darren Miller, one of the Phantom Pain's pilots, was smiling when he fired the laser blasts that came from the Avenger Gundam, a carbon copy of the Raider Gundam in the first war.

"So, Red Comet, let's see if you live up to your reputation!"

Darren fired a few more blasts from his cannons, then swung a mace-like hammer at Mike.

Meanwhile, another squadron of Daggers were preparing to attack the_ Vesalius _II when suddenly, one of them exploded. Another Dagger exploded, and by that time, they saw the black, winged Gundam attacking them.

"It's the Black Phantom! Let's get him!"

Jordan Anderson was smiling as he flew towards a nearby asteroid field, and in response to the pursuit, he fired shots at his pursuers, causing them to split up. He then later took cover in a nearby asteroid. One Dagger saw him and immediately chased him.

"Guys, I think I found him!"

But, by the time the Dagger arrived at the asteroid, there was no sign of Jordan anywhere.

"I swore I saw him! Where the fuck is this coward hiding!"

Suddenly, three missiles flew from above and destroyed the Dagger, as Jordan temporarily disengaged the Freedom Noir's Mirage Colloid cloaking system.

"Above you, douchebag."

The remaining trio of Daggers spotted Jordan destroying their comrade above the asteroid and immediately pursued after him, hoping to attack him before he could turn invisible and make the squad cannon fodder.

As Jordan saw the Dagger squad approaching him at high speeds, he quickly went downward to massive asteroids in the asteroid field at full speed, which made the Dagger squad go into a high-speed cat-and-mouse chase. When Jordan saw that the trio were still in high speed pursuit, he fired his beam rifle and his shield missiles. The Daggers kept dodging these blasts, and fired at Jordan in response.

"Alright then," Jordan said, "let's change the game plan. Looks like I'm going to have to show a few more tricks up my sleeve."

Jordan activated his hip-mounted Xiphias railguns, which swung up to face his enemies, and fired them along with his rifle and missiles. All but one Dagger remained, as the rest were blasted to bits under the Freedom Noir's firepower. The Dagger then drew out a beam saber and began charging at Jordan. Jordan flew away from the asteroid, threw away his Trikeros offensive shield, drew out his beam saber, and began charging at his foe at full speed. The two MS narrowly missed each other, so they dived upward, pointed themselves to each other and charged at each other again. This time, their sabers met with sparks.

What Jordan did next was different. He threw away his standard shield and drew out another beam saber. He then furiously swung at his foe, eventually destroying him with a fatal slash to the cockpit. Suddenly, a laser blast arced around him.

That laser blast came from a semi-tortoise shaped, green painted, double shielded Gundam called the Strike Forbidden. The mobile suit then drew out a heavy scythe and charged at Jordan, who was racing to his Trikeros shield. As Jason McCain, pilot of the Strike Forbidden, swung his scythe, Jordan blocked it using his beam saber attachment on his Trikeros shield.

Meanwhile, Lunamaria Hawke, pilot of the Impulse Gundam, was fending off Daggers, with her beam rifle until a sudden beam shot suddenly came to her left.

As Luna dodged the shot, she saw a Gundam resembling hers, which immediately drew out a beam saber and charged at her. In response, Luna blocked her foe's attack with a beam saber of her own.

_Damn, this guy's good, _she thought as her foe was beginning to exert more force to his beam saber. The two broke off from each other. Andrew McNeill, Luna's foe, was smiling as he sat in the controls of the Proto Gundam.

"So, this foe puts up a decent fight. Let's see how you do agianst this!"

The Proto grabbed its beam rifle and fired barrages at Luna, while she dodged them. An instant later, Andrew swung his beam sabers, only to be blocked by Luna's shield and parried by her beam saber. The next thing Andrew did was use its elbow to ram his foe into a nearby asteroid in a wrestling move called a "People's Elbow." Before he could do anything, though, a beam shot forced Andrew to back away from the asteroid.

The shot came from Shinn Asuka's Destiny Gundam, which had previously fended off an engagement of Daggers.

"Don't worry about it, Luna, I've got this one."

As the Destiny fired more beam shots at the Proto, Andrew was smiling a Cheshire Cat smile, knowing that he may be the first to defeat the "Wings of Light".

"Alright, Wings of Light, let's dance!"

The Proto and the Destiny traded shots with each other using beam rifles, and each shot was either blocked by a shield or missed its target. Realizing that this fight was getting nowhere, Shinn fired his long beam cannon at Andrew, who blocked it with his shield. In response, Andrew fired multiple laser barrages at Shinn, who dodged at full speed, leaving a trail of afterimages around his foe.

"Alright then," Andrew replied, " it's time for close combat!"

Andrew threw away his beam rifle and drew out his beam saber. Shinn, however, responded by drawing out his massive Arondight anti-ship sword. The two of them charged, exchanging blows through swords.

In the meantime, Claire Radcliffe was fighting Daggers, when suddenly, a powerful burst of energy approached her from her left. Claire dodged and saw a blue and orange coloured Gundam firing bazooka shots at her.

Danny Ryerson fired the bazooka and charged at Claire in his Calamity Zero. As Claire dodged the bazooka shots, she threw beam boomerangs at him, to which they were blocked by his shield. In response, Danny fired from his shoulder mounted Schlag railguns, then his bazooka, and his Scylla chest cannon. Claire dodged all of these attacks, and drew out her anti-ship sword while charging at him. Danny, however, drew his beam saber, and charged at well. After a few sword strikes, the two were deadlocked, each sword stuck against a shield

"You should know, these cannons mounted on my shield aren't decorative," Danny replied.

In an instant, the Calamity fired its Kaefer Zwei shield mounted cannons, destroying the sword and damaging Claire's right arm in the process, as well as the Elite's head.

_Man, this guy's good, _Jordan thought as he blocked another scythe swing from the Strike Forbidden. He fired missiles and and beam rifle shots at the Forbidden, but they harmlessly bent in another direction.

"What the fuck! It looks like the Forbidden can deflect beams in open space!"

Jordan then drew his beam saber and charged at the Forbidden, which fired its railguns, backpack mounted plasma cannon and wrist mounted machine guns, all of which Jordan dodged. The Forbidden then swung its scythe, but Jordan dodged the attack as well, and sliced its railguns with his beam saber, later turning invisible. Jason was panicking as he wouldn't know where Jordan would strike next. Suddenly, he was hit from both the left and right sides, as Jordan flew at full speed, striking from all directions.

Mike was grunting in frustation as he dodged mcahine gun and laser blasts from Darren's Avenger Gundam as Mike tried to fire laser blasts at Darren, who quickly dodged them and transformed to a MA, firing more cannon blasts at Mike, who gracefully dodged the blasts.

"You may be faster," Darren cackled, "but I got the firepower to take you down!"

The Avenger fired its Zorn mouth cannon at Mike, who dodged and went to a neaby asteroid for cover. As Darren blew up the asteroid, a laser blast forced Darren to dodge backwards, as Mike attacked from above him. Darren transformed into MS and swung his mace-like hammer at Mike. Mike blocked the attack, though the impact sent him reeling. As Darren swung his hammer again, Mike cut off the cable to the hammer, charged at Darren, and cut his left arm off.

"Hahahahaha- wait, what? Damn you!"

Darren smacked Mike with his machine gun arm, and fired at Mike using his Zorn cannon and machine guns. Mike dodged these attacks and charged while swinging with his beam saber.

While the Gundams and MS were fighting each other, the_ Vesalius II _and the _Uprising _were trying to blast each other while dodging each other's attacks at the same time. Reinhardt Schneider, captain of the _Vesalius II, _was frowning in frustation as it was unable to destroy the "legged ship", even though he was a skilled and experienced captain.

_"Damnit, every time we try to blast this ship, it deflects or dodges our shots. And we're struggling to evade their shots as well,"_ Reinhardt thought. _"Maybe we should change the game plan." "_Jensen, full speed towards the asteroid field!"

Jensen, the helmsman, nodded and quickly moved the ship towards the asteroid field. When Victor Dziekansky, captain of the Archangel-_class Uprising_, he started to despair. "Fire the Lohengrin in the asteroid field," he ordered.

One of the _Uprising's _legs opened up to reveal a positron cannon, which destroyed several asteroids, revealing only scrap metal. _Excellent, _Dziekansky thought as he assumed the _Vesalius II _was destroyed. But it wouldn't last as laser blasts destroyed part of the _Uprising's _legs, gun turrets, a thruster, and one of the rear engines, and nearly missed the bridge.

" We've been hit! Launch the signal flares and order a full retreat!"

The signal flares launched, signalling a retreat for the Phantom Pain forces.

Andrew looked up as he was busy fighting Luna and Shinn at the same time. "What? A retreat?"

Seeing his opponent distracted, Shinn cut off Andrew's right leg and kicked him in the stomach. Andrew reeled from the impact and retreated. Jason was also distracted by the signal flares and his arms were cut off by Jordan in the process. Soon, all the Phantom Pain MS retreated back to the _Uprising. _

Reinhardt was smiling when he saw Phantom Pain retreating. However, this small victory came with a price. The majority of the _Vesalius II's _guns were destroyed, with few in operation. Also, some small parts of the ship were damaged. In other words, the ship could still fight, but not for much longer. At least, they were one step closer to getting the _Fahrenheit._

Jordan was walking along the halls when he bumped into Shinn.

"Glad we survived, did we?"

"Yeah," Shinn replied. His crimson eyes drifted off elsewhwere during the short conversation, and he later walked away.

Later, Shinn walked to his cabin, and slumped on the bed, taking out a pink cell phone out of his pocket. This was his now deceased sister's cellphone, and it served as a reminder of what motivared him. 6 years ago, he was at ORB with his family during the EA's assault fleeing the scene. His little sister dropped her cellphone and Shinn retrieved it. But, by that time, he was too late; his family was dead from being blown to smithereens. He must have blamed himself, as he was still in depression over 6 years.

Meanwhile, Victor Dziekansky was scowling at his defeat. His Phantom Pain pilots were all but exhausted, and some receiving withdrawal symptoms from their performance-enhancing drugs.

_Next, time, we'll get you, and then you'll be sorry, _he thought.

Meanwhile, a large squadron of GINNs, ZAKUs, and GOUFs gathered around old colony wreckage near Earh't orbit. Their commander was Dimitri Makarov, a man with a slick hairdo piloting a black and gold GINN High Maneuverability Type II.

"Sir, everything is going according to plan," one of the MS pilots announced.

"Today, all of humanity will now know the true might of New Eternity. It will be the start of our new world order."

The MS pilots cheered, as Dimitri looked to one side.

_Excellent._

_To be continued..._

This chapter certainly has a shitload of action. We also get to refresh our memory of Shinn's past as well. And will New Eternity succeed in accomplishing their goal? Stay tuned and enjoy!

**Mobile Weapon Database**

**Model Number: **GAT-X397

**Codename: **Avenger Gundam

**Manufacturer: **Actaeon Industries

**Operator:** Earth Allliance

**Role: **Prototype transformable mobile suit

**Pilot: **Darren Miller

**Height: **17.98 meters

**Weight: **85.31 metric tons

**Powerplant: **ultracompact energy battery

**Equipment: **Trans-Phase Armor, ultracompact energy battery, sensors, range unknown;

**Fixed Armaments:**"Zorn 1.5" 240 mm energy cannon, mounted in mouth; dual 128 mm hyper velocity shield cannon, mounted on right forearm; 2x "Ahura Mazda" short-range energy cannons, mounted on claws, operable in MA mode; 2x 136 mm machine guns, mounted on shoulders, operable in MA mode; 2x beam sabers, mounted on hips; 2x 76 mm machine guns, mounted on flight pack, operable in MA mode

**Optional Armaments: "**Mjolnir" hammer

Note: A carbon copy of the Raider Gundam, this mobile suit has two beam sabers, and two extra cannons, mainly operable in MA mode.

**Model Number:** GAT-X259

**Codename: **Strike Forbidden

**Manufacturer: **Actaeon Industries

**Operator: **Earth Alliance

**Role: **Prototype close combat mobile suit

**Pilot: **Jason McCain

**Height: **18 meters

**Weight: **86 metric tons

**Powerplant: **ultracompact energy battery

**Equipment: **Trans-Phase Armor, sensors, ultracompact energy battery, "Geschmeidig Panzer" energy deflection armor

**Fixed Armaments: **2x "Igellstellung" CIWS, mounted in head, 2x "Armfeuer" 110 mm machine guns, mounted on forearms; 2x "Eicksahn II" 100 mm railguns, mounted on backpack, operable in close combat mode; 1x "Hresvelgr" plasma induction cannon, mounted on backpack, operable in close combat mode; 2x beam sabers, mounted on hips

**Optional Armaments: **"Nidhoggr II" heavy scythe, can be used as a lance

Note: An upgraded version of the Forbidden, this unit features detachable shields, and can still has its Geschmeidig Panzer deflection armor in use, as well as beam sabers. In addition, its scythe blade can rotate 90 degrees backward, and features a chain attached to the handle.

**Model Number: **GAT-X137

**Codename: **Calamity Zero

**Manufacturer: **Actaeon Industries

**Operator: **Earth Alliance

**Role: **Protoype long-range artillery mobile suit

**Pilot: **Daniel Ryerson

**Height: **18.98 meters

**Weight: **81.99 metric tons

**Powerplant:**ultracompact energy battery

**Equipment:**Trans-Phase armor, sensors, ultracompact energy battery

**Fixed Armaments:**2x "Schlag II" 150 mm high-energy long range cannon, mounted on backpack over shoulders; "Scylla" 580 mm multi phase energy cannon, mounted on chest; "Kaefer Zwei" 115 mm dual ram cannon, mounted on shield connected to left arm; 2x beam sabers, mounted on forearms

**Optional Armaments: **"Todesblock" 337 mm plasma sabot bazooka

Note: The succesor to the Calamity Gundam, this mobile suit features beam sabers, fins like Gundam Unicorn's Stark Jegan model, and its railguns can be detachable just like the Stark Jegan model for greater maneuverability.

Well, this is the new chapter. Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7:Broken Wounds,Painful Memories

Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: Revelation

Note: This fanfic is set after the events of Gundam Seed Destiny and Gundam Seed vs. Astray. I do not own the Gundam Seed/Destiny universe, though I dream to turn this into an anime in place of the highly anticipated (and delayed) SEED movie, with I as its producer, director, writer and actor of the protagonist. I also own characters such as Jordan Anderson, Michael Dean, Claire Radcliffe, Andrew McNeill etc. and Gundams (Freedom Noir, Zephyros, Elite, Azure Duel, Proto, Strike Buster Verde etc.) In general, I own this fanfiction, and nothing else.

I will also be providing Gundam specs, and summaries of character development and possible previews of new chapters, as well as posting a new chapter whenever I have the available time.

I have seen that plenty of you visit my story, which is good. However, none of you ever review my story. I want you to actually review to give me motivation and suggest corrections to my mistakes. After you finish reading this chapter, please review.

Phase 7: Broken Wounds, Painful Memories

As the New Eternity MS gathered around the Januarius and December wreckage, intending to drop it to the Earth just like 4 years ago, they listened to a speech that their leader, Dimitri Makarov, gave out.

"Today, all of humanity will now know the true might of New Eternity," Makarov announced. "It will be the start of our new world order."

The MS pilots cheered after they heard the speech and the wreckage began to drop towards Earth.

**Nazca-class battlecruiser _Vesalius II, _March 27th C.E. 77**

Meanwhile, Jordan was having a rough time after the battle with Phantom Pain. The battle had exhausted them and slightly damaged their machines. He was walking along the halls, when he got a call from the Chairman of ZAFT.

"Jordan, it's time. Time to prevent a disaster and another war from emerging into existence."

Jordan immediately hung up and went to the bridge, where the captain, Reinhardt Scheneider was.

"Captain, New Eternity is making their move by dropping wreckage onto the Earth."

"So it seems. I guess it can't be helped then. But you do realized that we can't take down a terrorist faction with just a team of five, not to mention blow up the wreckage before it hits Earth, correct?"

" We won't do this alone. I'll have Yzak and Dearka back us up with a few other ships, with meteor breakers."

"Well, good luck."

**2 hours later...**

Jordan resumed walking in the halls, pondering his thoughts when he noticed Shinn walking alone with a seemingly depressed look on his face.

_Man, is this kid always this depressed? I'd better go talk to him, _he thought.

"Hey Shinn, how's it going? Anything wrong?"

"I'm fine; nothing's wrong," came the reply.

"Ya sure? Don't feel like nothin's wrong."

"I said I'm fine, now leave me alone!"

As Shinn stomped past him, Jordan was in shock. _I wonder what the fuck is wrong with this kid._

A few moments later, everybody noticed a large object falling towards Earth. Pretty soon, the five Gundams launched with the damaged _Vesalius II _closely following them. Soon, the five Gundams immediately faced huge amounts of resistance from large groups of terrorist MS.

"Split up," Jordan said. The group split up and flew around the wreckage, taking on squads of MS.

Jordan was having the time of his life. After splitting up, he shot down five ZAKUs with missiles and Gatling guns. Soon, GINNs and GOUFs charged at him with swords, machine guns,and heat rods, with plenty of ZAKUs providing supporting fire with laser cannons.

_Shit, I can't use Mirage Colloid as there are too many of them. In that case, I'll have to use my full arsenal._

Jordan activated the Xiphias railguns and Callidus chest cannon and fired at the enemy MS. The blast destroyed the majority of the group, but there were still large groups of MS to take their place. To that end, he opened up the Freedom Noir's wings and activated DRAGooN remote laser cannons, which took care of every single enemy by flying in every single direction. Seeing that this sector was clear of enemies, he drew out his Trikeros offensive shield and flew to another sector of the wreckage.

Meanwhile, Mike and Claire fought side by side, destroying groups of MS with beam shots and sabers, throught the use of the Zephyros and the Elite. Mike was certainly enjoying this fight, as it was a challenge that the two of them can take. But to further enjoy this, Mike decided to separate from Claire to hunt down more terrorists.

"Hey Claire! Mind if I hunt down some more terrorists on my own?"

"Sure, but keep this in mind: always be careful, even when you know what you're doing. Also, don't be too arrogant, as it can lead to disastrous results," Claire replied as she shot down another GOUF.

"I assure you, I am capable of accomplishing this task. Also, your imitation on the way I present my ideas and thoughts is all but pathetic," Mike countered.

The Zephyros took off at a high speed to another sector of the wreckage. While he was flying, a squadron of GINNs, GOUFs, and ZAKUs aimed their rifles and fired at him. Of course, some of the squadron attempted to melee Mike using swords, while others attempted to electrocute him using heat rods. As the MS closest to him crazily swung its sword, Mike parried and used him as a MS shield for a brief period of time against the rifle attacks as that MS exploded. He then dodged the rifle blasts at full speed, drawing out beam sabers to slice down any melee combat MS that stood in his way. He then rushed at the gun toting MS and hacked them all to pieces.

"Too easy," Mike replied as he shot down anotehr ZAKU behind him. However, though the pilots were unskilled, they were in overwhelming numbers. As Mike took care of them, a GINN Long Range Reconaissance Type took aim and fired its sniper rifle. The shot hit and damaged the backpack. In response, Mike shot down the sniper before he could take a second shot.

_This isn't good. With my backpack damaged, I can't fly at full speed or else I'll explode... these crazy motherfuckers are going to die for this_, Mike thought.

**Archangel-class battlecruier_ Uprising _**

The pilots were still recovering from their losses when Victor Dziekansky approached them. "Gentlemen, I see that you really hate those guys who kicked your ass. Well, I am offering you both a proposal and an opportunity for revenge. All you have to do is to simply attack your enemies and assist the terrorists in dropping the wreckage to Earth."

"I have one question though," Jason asked. "Why must we drop this thing to Earth?"

"Because, we can blame the Coordinators for this attack... and well, you know the rest."

"An excellent and clever strategy," Andrew McNeill replied. "Let's do this!"

Meanwhile, Shinn and Luna flew together, taking down any MS with beam rifles and sabers. However, a beam shot forced them to separate as the Proto fired several beam barrages from its beam rifle.

"This is for our previous battle, Wings of Light! You will go down today!"

The Proto, at the moment was equipped with the Raven Striker, a mixture of gunbarrels, DRAGooNs, and weapon pods. Andrew activated these weapons, and they flew around Shinn, who dodged their laser and missile attacks. In response, Shinn fired his beam rifle, destroying a gunbarrel, DRAGooN, and a weapon pod in consecutive shots. However, Andrew drew out his beam saber and charged at Shinn. His response was that he drew his anti-ship sword and parried Andrew's saber attack.

Suddenly, several DRAGooNs and gunbarrels surrounded, swarmed and fired in every direction towards Shinn, who was fast, leaving a trail of afterimages, as he dodged every single shot from the remote weapons. But, as he was dodging these weapons, Andrew rushed forward and swung his beam saber at Shinn, who merely had time to narrowly dodge the attack...

Meanwhile, Jordan sliced off the arms of the Strike Forbidden, as an enraged Jason Mccain cursed and fired his plasma cannon and railguns at the Freedom Noir, which dodged these attacks. The shot destroyed several MS and large sections of the wreckage. Suddenly, bazooka shells and laser blasts forced him to take cover in another section of the wreckage. These attacks came from Danny Ryerson's Calamity Zero, which was assisting the Strike Forbidden in defeating Jordan, who unleashed all his weapons at the Calamity. However, their battle became a firepower against firepower match, which quickly led to nowhere.

"Alright then, it's time we duel with melee weapons!"

The Freedom Noir and the Calamity Zero both drew their beam sabers, temporarily discarded their ranged hand weapons and charged at each other, resulting in a deadlock of beam sabers that produced colourful sparks.

"So, Black Phantom, this battle is getting nowhere," Danny muttered. "Then allow me to break this stalemate!"

The Calamity broke the deadlock by kicking away the Freedom Noir, and then fired its "Scylla" chest cannon. Jordan did the same with his "Callidus" chest cannon, in which both blasts produced the result of a smokescreen.

"Where are you, Black Phantom? You must be using the same dirty, invisible tricks again. Come here and fight like a man, instead of a pussy!"Danny taunted.

Suddenly, the Freedom Noir reappeared, sliced off the Calamity's arms, and kicked the Gundam, sending it crashing towards the surface of the wreckage.

"Fuck," Danny muttered as he recoiled from the kick and the impact of the Calamity's crash on the wreckage.

"This fight isn't over, you fucking cheater!"

"Sorry, but I'd better be going. I have more important things to do than to fight against you," Jordan replied.

And in a flash, the Freedom Noir flew off to another sector of the wreckage.

While chaos was happening, Mike was having a hard time dealing with the Avenger Gundam. Its pilot, Darren Miller, was cackling maniacally as the Avenger swung its mace and fired its machine guns at the Zephyros.

"Well, this is fun! In fact, I've never felt more alive!'

_Shit, _Mike thought. _With my full speed, this fight would be much easier. Oh well, I will just have to improvise at the moment. _

As the Avenger swung its mighty mace, Mike activated the shield blades and cut the cable, rendering the mace useless. Also, beam shots forced the Avenger back as the Azure Duel and the Strike Buster Verde arrived, along with ZAFT MS, some with meteor breakers, and ZAFT battleships.

"I am relieved to see you here, Commander Joule. I send you our thanks for bringing the support we needed."

"Don't mention it," Yzak replied. "It's part of my job."

While Mike was glad to see Yzak and Dearka, Darren's reaction was atually the opposite.

"Impossible! More Gundams!" Darren was in shock when he saw the Duel and the Buster fire at him.

"These odds are a little too much for me. We'll fight another day."

Soon, the Avenger Gundam flew off in high speed.

The battle intensified with the arrival of ZAFT MS. What was originally a large skirmish turned to be a chaotic hell of a battlefield, with ZAFT MS engaging terrorists. However, whenever a ZAFT MS tried to plant a meteor breaker, their attempts would be sabotaged by the terrorists. Yzak and Dearka saw this and were frustrated.

"I bring this announcement to all ZAFT forces. Any ZAFT MS carrying a meteor breaker is to plant one on the surface in five-man teams. I will provide the necessary support."

"Hey Yzak," Dearka asked, " How come you don't include me in your speeches, let alone conversations?"

The tide was turning in ZAFT's favour. Dimitri was frustrated at the fact that the wreckage was being separated. Worse still, his forces were diminishing and he could see the Black Phantom approaching him.

"Well, Black Phantom, we finally meet. I suppose you are here to kill me and succeed in destroying the wreckage, thus compromising our operation, are you not?"

"I would like to know, what are your motivations for this operation? I can tell it is not a religious war, nor is it radicalized," Jordan countered.

"Well then, we'll ask questions later. I'd like you to meet my personal guard. Gentlemen, go get him!"

20 GINN High Maneuverability Type II MS drew out their katanas and charged at Jordan. However, the majority of them were obliterated by the Freedom Noir's devastating firepower, with the remainder being hacked to pieces by getting slashed using Jordan's beam saber.

"How about we duel, mano e mano?"

Dimitri drew out his katana, and his black and gold painted GINN charged at Jordan, who responded with a beam saber parry. The two furiously exchanged sword strikes, with few blows...

Elsewhere, Shinn grunted as he parried another beam saber attack by the Proto Gundam_. Damn_, he thought_. This guy's persistent_. Suddenly, beam shots forced Andrew away as Luna fired her beam rifle in an attempt to aid Shinn.

"Shinn! Are you alright?"

"Yes, Luna, I'm fine- look out!"

The Proto drew and swung its plasma sword at the Impulse, creating a gash at its chest, and later, kicking her to the surface of the wreckage. Shinn remembered painful memories he suffered from the second war, and the possibility of Luna dying would only bring more of that pain. In fact, it served as a motivation for what he would do next.

A crimson seed fell before his eyes and shattered; his eyes dulled into crimson with a tiny black pupil, and everything went clear.

Just as Andrew was about to perform the finishing blow, the sword was blocked by Shinn's anti-ship sword. Andrew fought desperately, trying to keep himself alive, when his foe suddenly posessed a beserker rage... and improved piloting skills_. What the fuck happened to this man, _Andrew thought. _Did he snap or something? _Suddenly, Andrew felt a massive vibration as the Destiny kicked the Porto, which crash-landed against the wreckage. Next, Shinn charged at full speed, intending to perform a powerful finishing stab, which was blocked by Andrew holding the shield to protect himself. The shield however, began to crack as the metal edge of the sword deeply drove into the heavily reinforced shield. Seeing that he wasn't able to hold on much longer, Andrew decided to simply flee.

_God, this guy's crazy, _Andrew thought_ . Next time, Wings of Light._

The MS were not the only ones participating in this battle. Reinhardt Schneider, captain of the _Vesalius II, _and Victor Dziekansky, captain of the _Uprising, _were duelling each other, battleship to battleship. However, while the _Uprising _fired its beam cannons and its missiles, the _Vesalius II _dodged them, and as a consequence, the attacks separated large pieces of wreckage. This frustrated Dziekansky, as his efforts to crush the ZAFT battleship had failed.

_Damnit... I can't hit him, and the wreckage is being separated, _Dziekansky thought_. Wait, I've a brilliant idea. I can use my foe's tactics against him to destroy him! _He opened the channel to contact the _Vesalius II._

" Hello. I am Victor Dziekansky, captain of the Archangel-_class Uprising_. Though I apologize for the late introduction, I must say that your skills are impressive. However, I challenge you to chase me through the wreckage and try to duel with me and my ship. Good luck, ladies and gentlemen."

The _Uprising_ took off and headed to the wreckage, with _the Vesalius _II in pursuit.

Dimitri and Jordan were in heated combat as they clashed blade against blade. While Dimitri's GINN was outdated, Dimitri was highly skilled.

"I can see you are still defiant and will fight to the end, though the odds are against you," Jordan said. "I pity you, for the fact that you are stubborn."

"While all of that is correct, Black Phantom," Dimitri replied, " the fight is not over yet, and there are still large sections of the wreckage which are still intact. Also, we are entering the Earth's atmosphere do you know what wreckage this is? In case you have seen it for the first time, or have forgotten this, this wreckage is the Januarius and December wreckage from 2 years ago during the Requiem incident!"

Jordan was in shock. Reid and the Chairman had mentioned it before, but he hadn't paid much attention to the details, only to the big picture. Painful memories suddenly sprang up as he remembered the giant superlaser destroying his family, among the lives of many civilians.

"You... how dare you use this graveyard as a tool for starting a war! Why are you doing this?"

"I presume you must have lost your loved ones in the incident,from the rising tone of your voice and your words," Dimitri replied. "I am simply doing this as part of my plan for my new world order. You see, mankind, in its entire existence, has suffered greatly due to corruption. My new world order should change this, so that mankind can be guided properly to a better future. Another reason for this is that I love causing chaos and destruction, as long as it fits into my goal."

"This peace and future is nothing but a lie ! You are nothing but a liar, hypocrite, and a sadistic fucker that wants to control the world, and cause pain in every single human being! For this, you deserve to die 1,000,000 deaths and to burn in the fires of hell!" [1]

Dimitri and Jordan once again battled using swords, blade clashing against blade. This time, Dimitri used his free hand to punch into the Freedom Noir's cockpit. Jordan recoiled from the force, and as he was trying to draw a beam saber, Dimitri kicked him, and he crashed onto the surface of the wreckage.

_This is the end, _Jordan thought. But before Dimitri could attempt to stab Jordan, Shinn, still in SEED mode, attacked him. Dimitri was fighting desperately, when he was facing against a berserker opponent. However, he did manage to cut off the Destiny's right leg and left arm. Seeing that fighting him would lead to his death, he decided to escape using the wreckage to block his pursuer's path. By the time he was hidden clear of Shinn, Jordan reappeared and cut off the left arm, damaged the legs and head, and made a small gash in the GINN's chest. He later kicked Dimitri towards Earth.

"New Eternity will succeed! We are unstoppable and shall return!"

By this time, Dimitri was out of sight, probably burning up in the atmosphere.

The _Vesalius II _fired its few remaining cannons at the U_prising, _who took cover in the wreckage. Reinhardt quickly realized that his enemy was using the same tactics as him, taking cover on the enemy and using a sneak attack. And he was right. The _Uprising _appeared from the wreckage and fired its "Valiant" cannons at the _Vesalius II. _

"Jensen, evade to starboard," Reinhardt commanded. The _Vesalius II _dodged to the right and fired its cannons at the _Uprising, _which destroyed some of its cannons and narrowly missed its bridge. However, around the same time, Dziekansky ordered a second attack, which destroyed the _Vesalius II's _cannons. Seeing that the _Uprising _was close to burning up in the atmosphere, Dziekansky had no choice but to withdraw.

"Launch the signal flares," Dziekansky ordered. "We shall withdraw."

The 4 Phantom Pain pilots returned to the U_prising, _as the ship took off.

Although the tide was turning into ZAFT's favour, Dimitri was correct in the fact that there were still large sections of the wreckage that needed to be separated. All but one meteor breaker detonated on the wreckage, and that last one was planted, but before it could detonate, the ZAFT MS who planted it was killed by the terrorists. To make matters worse, they were burning up in the Earth's atmosphere.

"Everybody, fire! We can't let that wreckage hit Earth," Yzak ordered.

Immediately, all the ZAFT MS and all the ZAFT battleships fired their weapons at the wreckage. It began to separate, but it still wasn't enough. The wreckage was now too far away from the ZAFT contingent, unless someone was stupid, crazy, or brave enough to detonate the last meteor breaker...

Meanwhile, Jordan was burning up in the atmosphere, using his shield to protect himself while safely entering the Earth's atmosphere, when he noticed a large piece of wreckage falling to earth with a undetonated meteor breaker attached to it. He also noticed Shinn in his Destiny Gundam, burning up in the atmosphere. Here, Jordan had to make a decision. Save his team member, or the population of Earth?

_Crap_, Jordan thought_. I have to choose between Shinn or Earth to save. I guess I'm just going to do each task very quickly._

He set off for the meteor. Once he was there, he randomly, and desperately pressed numbers to activate the meteor breaker's detonation code. Finally, he got the code and set the timer to three seconds. Once the meteor breaker exploded, the wreckage separated, but it was still large enough to wreak havoc. So, Jordan used all his firepower to separate the wreckage. It separated into smaller, more manageable fragments.

While Jordan was preventing more destruction to the world, his ZAFT team members were wondering where the hell he was.

"Where's Jordan?" Mike asked.

"He's missing, along with Shinn. I presume they're dead," Yzak replied.

_What a noble sacrifice you have provided us, _Reinhardt thought as everybody took their loss with a heavy heart.

"It's time we move on," Reinhardt spoke. "It's time we go to Earth, while we remember these noble men in our hearts."

Soon, the ZAFT contingent flew towards Earth.

Elsewhere, the Destiny Gundam was burning up in the atmosphere_. So this is how it ends, with me dying. This must be life's way of ending my suffering_, Shinn thought as the Destiny kept falling towards Earth_. If this is what must happen, so be it_. He closed his eyes hoping for the worst to happen. However, it was not to be as the Freedom Noir offered a hand to him.

"Hey, Shinn! Need a hand?"

"Commander? You would actually save me?"

"Of course! I won't let any member of my team get hurt, and that includes you! Now take my hand if you want to live!"

The Destiny reached its arm and grabbed the Freedom Noir's hand, as the two Gundams made it out of the atmosphere alive and slowly descended, before coming to a stop and hovering above water.

"Glad we're alive, right Shinn?"

"Yeah," Shinn responded in a low and gloomy tone.

Soon, the ZAFT forces descended to Earth as well. When they saw the two missing team members, their surprise was overwhelming, along with their relief and concern.

Meanwhile, in a dark mansion, a blonde man with a beard was watching the world's events through his television. He dialed a number on his cell phone.

"Hello? This is the President of the United States of America speaking. Who is this?"

"The time has come... to use this opportunity for revenge and to realize our goals of the elimination of Coordinators. Surely, you understand this, Mr. President?"

"Should we start another war, Bruno? What if we fail like the last two times?"

Bruno Azrael, cousin of Blue Cosmos leader Muruta Azrael and current Blue Cosmos/LOGOS leader looked out the window. "Don't worry, Mr. President, everything is going according to plan."

To be continued...

This chapter is longer than my previous one, and is based off on GSD's episode, "Scars That Won't Heal." The villain this time round is Bruno Azrael, and it is likely that there would be another war. The question is, what chaos approaches our heroes and will this fic be just like GSD? All will be answered. Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8: A Moment's Respite

Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: Revelation

Note: This fanfic is set after the events of Gundam Seed Destiny and Gundam Seed vs. Astray. I do not own the Gundam Seed/Destiny universe as they belong to Bandai and Sunrise. If I did, they wouldn't be sucking balls, and maybe look like this.

I will also be providing Gundam specs, and summaries of character development and possible previews of new chapters, as well as posting a new chapter whenever I have the available time.

I have seen that plenty of you visit my story, which is good. However, none of you ever review my story. I want you to actually review to give me motivation and suggest corrections to my mistakes. After you finish reading this chapter, please review.

Phase 8: A Moment's Respite

**Nazca-class Battlecruiser _Vesalius II, _March 27th, C.E. 77**

"So tell me, what happened?"

"Well," Jordan replied, " it's a long story. Basically put, I saw the last piece of wreckage and Shinn burning in the atmosphere. I couldn't decide, so I quickly destroyed the meteor and saved him almost at the last second. We hung around until you guys came here. Now it's my turn to ask questions. Did we destroy all the wreckage, and prevent another war?"

"As good as that sounds," Mike responded, "we actually failed. Fragments of the wreckage hit the world. Countries in all of the continents are suffering major damage, with devastated homes and craters the size of Toronto. I estimate thousands, if not millions, or even billions of lives are lost, not to mention trillions of US dollars of damage. As for the war... I'm not sure what will happen, but hopefully, the leaders of the world will learn of their mistakes and not start one by blaming Coordinators for this attack."

"Hey, Captain! Where are we, and where will we go next?" Jordan asked.

Reinhardt gave him a look before responding in a sarcastic tone. "We don't know whrere we are, and for the record, Capentaria is the only base we have, dumbass!"

"Sheesh," Jordan replied, "I was only asking. There's no need to be an ass about it."

"What did you say?"

" Um, I said, I was only asking, there's no need to be an ass about it?" Jordan sheepishly asked.

"Why you little-"

_Oh crap_, Jordan thought_, This is going to turn into one hell of a Simpsons fest, _as Reinhardt attempted to strangle him in the way Homer Simpson was strangling his son Bart.

"Guys, stop fighting," Luna shouted as Mike and Claire tried to break the two apart.

However, the two continued the fight until they were exhausted. When the fight ended, both Jordan and Reinhardt were giving death glares at each other, with everyone else sighing in defeat.

**_Azrael Estate (formerly Djibril Manor), Vermont, Atlantic Federation_**

"Mr. President," Azrael said kindly, "isn't it time we find the ones responsible and punish them, once and for all? During the last few wars, the result was that they mostly got off scot-free."

"But," the president replied, "aren't we repeating the same mistakes as our ancestors?"

"This time we'll learn from our mistakes. I will not stop until all of humanity is cleansed from the virus that is the Coordinator."

"But-"

"If you refuse to cooperate, I can withdraw your funding and virtually make your country, the United States, bankrupt. Remember that you are an honourary member of LOGOS."

Azrael had a point. Early into the 21st century, the powerful American economy diminsished and stayed that way until in the Cosmic Era, where the demand for science and space caused interest. This demand helped the economy boom. Blue Cosmos and LOGOs also contrubuted a significant amount of funds.

"Fine. You win. However, I still think this is a bad idea."

**Nazca-class battlecruiser _Vesalius II, _en route to Carpentaria base**

Meanwhile, Jordan's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"This is the Chairman. I wonder, how did the operation turn out?"

"Well," Jordan replied, "not too good. I regret to inform you that we have failed. I personally apologize for this failure and will await any punishment that you will give me."

" I called to ask how the operation went, not to punish you. Also, I knew that the possibility of a fourth war was possible. So, you need not to apologize or expect any sort of punishment. I see that you are on the Earth's surface at the moment, heading to Carpentaria Base."

"Yeah."

"I presume that you are now wanting to use my new little present, _the Fahrenheit, _as your ship is now damaged enough to do so."

"Of course."

"It'll be at Carpentaria. Goodbye."

As the call ended, Jordan walked in the halls, pondering on what to do next.

**_Azrael Estate , Vermont, Atlantic Federation_**

A mustachioed man dressed in a tuxedo walked into Azrael's office.

"Sir, you have a visitor."

"Let him in," Azrael commanded.

A young man with bright crimson/orange hair, with a scar and wearing a suit walked through the doors and into the lavishly styled room.

"Good day, Mr. Azrael. I am Dimitri Makarov, leader of New Eternity. I would like to discuss business with you," Makarov announced as he sat down.

" Are you responsible for the Requiem wreckage? If so, I have two following questions: First, do you intend to harm the Earth Alliance with your terrorist acts? Second, what proposition do you offer to me and the Earth Alliance?"

"Simple, Mr. Azrael," Makarov replied, " First, we were responsible. Second, I do not wish to harm you, but to help you. Third, I propose that we join forces to eliminate the scourge of mankind, the cancer that is the Coordinator, from existence, forever."

" However," Azrael countered, " how can I be sure to trust you, and that you won't betray us?"

"Trust is a hard thing. However, the rewards outweigh the risks."

"The first thing to do, as an alliance, is to declare war. The rest will follow with our actions that will allow us to reach our goal. I do, have one question for you. How will I be able to contact you?"

" I am also the ZAFT ace Vladimir Petrov," replied the bright crimson haired man. "I will relay information to you using my laptop and cell phone. Contact me using this number."

"Thank you," Azrael replied. " It has been a pleasure meeting and doing business with you. I hope we can see each other again. Until next time."

The two men rose from their seats and shook hands.

**PLANT Colony _Aprilius One_**

Elliott Mason sat in his office. The current Chairman was staring up the ceiling thinking about what to do next. He was also thinking about how he came to this point, beginning with an election campaign a few years ago...

**Flashback: C.E. 76**

The crowd was cheering as they waited for Lacus Clyne and her rival, Elliott Mason. The people of the PLANTs were dissatisfied with Lacus's performance as Chairwoman as her pacifist ideals greatly and negatively affected the PLANTs. Though she was a good peacemaker and a role model, she focused on her ideals more than running a country. Worse still, she also had to struggle with her romantic relationship with Kira Yamato, her boyfriend, who was a legendary MS pilot, not to mention a ZAFT Commander.

"Today, I am happy to announce that I am running for Chairman in a campaign against Lacus Clyne. I respect her ideals in resolving conflicts and similar actions, but I personally think that she is unqualified on the job as she focuses on them more than dealing with our country's issues. No offense, Lacus Clyne," Elliott announced in his speech.

" One of the reasons why you should elect me, is because I actually focus on the issues that our country face. Sure, a pacifist government may inspire humanity to go towards peace, but I see "the big picture". That is why you should vote for me, as I get the job done right."

The crowd was cheering even louder as both politicians left the stage. Lacus was shocked on the inside from the truth that Elliott pointed out, but nevertheless kept a positive attitude, even when she saw her opponment nearby.

"Elliott, I just want to say, no matter what happens, may the best politician win," Lacus said, reaching her arm in an offer to shake Elliott's hand.

"Why, thank you," Elliott replied, shaking her hand. "May the same go for you too, Lacus. This is what makes me respect you."

After the last ballot was counted, Elliott won by only one vote, despite the massive support from the people of the PLANTs.

However, a few months later, Lacus resigned from political action to focus on her peacemaking actions. Kira did, too, as he still suspected the new chairman would end up like Chairman Zala or Chairman Durandal, always wanting to take humanity to the extremes, either destroying it, or saving it.

**Present time: C.E. 77**

_Good times, Elliott, good times indeed_, Elliott thought. However, his mind turned to face the impending problem of another Bloody Valentine War. The first was caused by the Naturals and the Earth Alliance, the second was caused by vengeance seeking Coordinator extremists, the third was caused by a terrorist cell in custom MS known as Librarian Works, the fourth was caused by New Eternity in a fashion similar to the second war. This was going to be a challenge...

**Carpentaria Base**

After the _Vesalius_ _II_ docked, Reinhardt Schneider left the ship, and moved to the hangars, where he was greeted by technicians.

"Greetings," one of the technicians said. "I presume you're Reinhardt Schneider, captain of _the Vesalius II?"_

"Of course."

"Then come this way, please," the technician replied.

The technician and Reinhardt walked over to a pitch-black section of the hangar, where the lights dramatically turned on to reveal a white battleship.

"Oh my God, this thing is beautiful," Reinhardt said in shock and awe of the new battleship.

The_ Fahrenheit _was beautiful indeed. The main section, including the bridge, looked like the _Nahel Argama_, but the front of the ship was reminescent of the _Minerva. _The ship had retractable wings and plenty of mobile suit catapults. It also had plenty of armour and weaponry. The rear section also had large fins. In general, this ship could make any captain shit their pants in spite of the sheer "awesomeness."

"This battleship alone has enough firepower to take down two _Girty-Lue _class battleships, and its protection is on par with the _Minerva,"_ another technician explained.

"I do have one question," Reinhardt asked. "Is it able to take down _Archangel _class battleships?"

"That, I don't know," the 2nd technician replied. "We'll just have to see in battle."

_Wait till everyone sees this, _Reinhardt thought.

Meanwhile, Jordan was walking into the base when his phone rang again.

"Yo."

"Jordan, this is the Chairman. Seeing that you're exhausted from the big battle, I am authorizing you in advance, a day of shore leave. Also, though you failed the mission, I believe that you gave your best effort in the attempt to destroy the wreckage, and so I send you my thanks."

"This is quite interesting, as you're probably the first politician that I have ever known that gives me some consolation. Usually, politicians aren't like that. However, you're different. Shall we continue this conversation?"

"Yes," Elliott continued. "I have one request for you alone: once your day of shore leave is finished, I want you to come to the PLANTs to speak to me in private."

**_Azrael Estate , Vermont, Atlantic Federation_**

Bruno Azrael sat in his office and stared at the wall. He was actually remembering the death of his cousin Muruta 6 years ago. At the time, Muruta was the leader of the Blue Cosmos, and he was on the _Archangel-_class cruiser _Dominion_. His death came at the hands of the crew of _the _Dominion's sister ship, the_ Archangel._

_You will not be forgotten, my dear cousin Muruta_, Azrael thought_. While I begin my campaign against the Coordinators, the Archangel will be my top priority. It shall pay for its sins, and you shall be avenged._

Azrael later called the US president using his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"This is Bruno Azrael. The time has begun to exterminate the Coordinators."

"How are we going to do it?"

"We will use MS teams, and... the Peacemaker force."

The Blue Cosmos leader looked to his window and smiled. The time had indeed begun.

To be continued...

This chapter contains, and will be a filler. You also see why Elliott Mason, not Lacus Clyne, is the ZAFT's Chairperson. There's some humour and the new battleship, _Fahrenheit,_ makes its first appearance. Will Bruno Azrael succeed, unlike his ancestors, in destroying the Coordinators? Also, a deal has been made between Azrael and Makarov. What will happen next?

**Mobile Weapon Database**

**Class:** N/A  
><strong>Name:<strong> LHM-BH32_ Fahrenheit _  
><strong>Unit type:<strong> battleship  
><strong>Manufacturer:<strong> ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty)  
><strong>Operator:<strong> ZAFT  
><strong>First deployment:<strong> March 29th, C.E. 77  
><strong>Dimensions:<strong> overall length 490 meters  
><strong>Wingspan:<strong> unknown  
><strong>Weight:<strong> unknown  
><strong>Propulsion:<strong> unknown  
><strong>Equipment and design features:<strong> sensors, range unknown; ablative armor; optional space booster  
><strong>Fixed armaments:<strong> 2 x XM94 "Bismarck" dual beam cannon, mounted on main body above linear catapults; M10 "Tirpitz" 56cm triple cannon, mounted on main body; 2x QZX-5 "Tannhäuser V" beam spike positron cannon, mounted on forward end of main body; 12 x "Nordenfelt" 40mm CIWS, mounted on main body; many x missile launchers (mounts "Neidhardt" space missiles; "Parsifal" ground missiles; "Hunter" interceptor missiles), mounted on main body; 4 x torpedo launcher (mounts "Wolfram" M25 torpedoes), mounted on main body; many x anti-beam depth charge launchers, mounted on main body  
><strong>Mobile suits:<strong> 24 (estimated)  
><strong>Mobile weapons: <strong>ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam; ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam; ZGMF-X1000 ZAKU Warrior, ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited; ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom; ZGMF-X21A Freedom Noir; ZGMF-X71A Zephyros Gundam; ZGMF-X27S Elite Gundam; ZGMF-X45S Strike Destiny; ZGMF-X52S Twilight Destiny; ZGMF-X53S Eternal Destiny; ZGMF-X31A Twilight Freedom; ZGMF-X23A Eternal Providence  
><strong>Launch catapults:<strong> 8

**Captain**: Reinhardt Schneider

Note: This ship is a mix of Gundam Unicorn's Nahel Argama and GSD's Minerva. It has upgraded Tannhauser positron cannons, better armor, and better weaponry. When it comes against Girty-Lue class ships, it is superior. However, its abilities will be tested against the Archangel-class ships.

Well, this is the chapter. Rate and Review fairly, and enjoy!


End file.
